Three Days
by Born To Be A Writer121
Summary: A/U: Ten Years ago, Santana married Rachel and their lives seemed perfect. But looks can be deceiving. As Tragedy strikes ending the life of her wife. An angel appears and makes Santana an offer. She gets to relive the last 3 days. In order to save Rachel's life, Santana must race against time to find a gift that can prove her love. Will Santana succeed or Will time repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm back! I have hated that I've made you guys wait for so long without anything from me. I truly apologize for that. My life has been turned upside down. I lost my motivation and will to write. I fell into a deep depression and I'm happy to say that since I moved across a few states, that I'm getting my life back together. I have not forgotten the many stories that I have to update and finish. Now that my mind is in a great place, I can finally do so. This is a story, I began over the Christmas Holiday. It's based on one of my favorite holiday movies. I hope you like this recreation of a great holiday movie.**

 **Paring: Santana and Rachel, Puck and Mercedes.**

 **Warning: Santana G!P and rated M for future chapters.**

 **A/N 2: If you are new to reading my stories, then I must inform you of a few things.**

 **I ask the opinions of my readers quite often. I love the input from my readers.**

 **All my stories are Female/Female with some being G!P. If you don't like that, then I ask that you don't read this or any other story of mine.**

 **I will not tolerate disrespectful or bashing reviews from anyone. Your review will be deleted immediately. I accept constructive criticism, but saying "You suck as a writer, or this is the worst story ever, or I've wasted my time reading this!" That is not helpful, so it will not be on my story.**

 **If anyone can follow those simple rules, then I am happy to have you as new reader. My other readers know what to expect. So, Until Next Time Please Enjoy!**

~Chapter # 1~

Rachel and Santana Lopez live the life that many people only dream of having. There friends and family still live in Lima, while Santana and Rachel moved to New York. They have been married for going on 10 years. Santana is this huge very successful lawyer. She just made senior partner at the age of 30. She has never lost a case. She is currently undefeated. Rachel lost her voice, when she had throat surgery. She was depressed for a while about having to give up her dream. But in return, she found another dream. If she couldn't sing the way she used too, then she felt that she would just teach kids how to sing, and she has been very successful in doing so. She opened up her own studio. There she teaches singing lessons on Mondays and Wednesdays, Dancing on Thursdays and Fridays and Piano on Saturdays mornings. With having Tuesday as her day off. They have made having the perfect life seem easy. Looks can be quite deceiving though.

~December 23, 2015~

Santana walks around her office as she speaks with a potential client on the speaker phone. She has been battling with some people all morning, because she really wants to land the client.

"David, come on how many times do we have to go through this. You know that PARKER, COHEN AND LOPEZ LAW FIRM is the best for the representation for Angel Rodriquez."

"Look I just don't …"

"Don't what? You don't want to win and forgo 3 – 5 million dollars and 45% percent of your company then go right ahead and go with someone else."

"Okay, can you come down here tonight?"

"Where?" 

"Miami, just to go over some things, plus you would have to pitch this to my mother."

"Why?"

"Because she's the owner. I just work as the CEO, because she doesn't want to handle the office day to day things, but something this important, yeah she is going to want to be a part of this."

"Yeah sure, no problem. I'll be there in a few hours. I will have the contract ready to sign, because I am that confident she will sign with us."

"Okay, Mrs. Lopez, I'm taking you at your word."

"As you should."

"Bye."

"Bye David." Santana walks over to her desk and sits on the edge as she ends the call. Quinn walks in as Santana presses her intercom.

"Ashely, could you book me a flight to Miami for tonight?" Quinn walks over and presses the income button again after Santana released it.

"Hey Ashley make that 2 tickets to Miami." She smiles and Santana smirks.

~ Meanwhile Downtown at the Tree Shop ~

Rachel looks down and checks her watch. Santana was late yet again. Rachel picks out a tree and drags it home. Santana gets out of the cab and breathes a sigh of frustration as she sees her wife across the street dragging a tree towards their apartment.

"Rachel…" Santana called out.

"Really, Santana you couldn't even be on time to meet me to get our tree?"

"I tried calling you all today, but you haven't been answering."

"Oh really, because I have no missed calls from you."

"No I called, I called the studio and your assistant said you were teaching your singing lessons."

"Yeah that's on Mondays."

"I meant piano lessons."

"That's on Saturday."

"Oh well, I'm here now. Doesn't that mean something?" Rachel smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, grab the tree."

"Oh this is our tree?" Santana asked looking at the tree that seems old and slightly run down. Rachel just glares at her and opens the door and goes in. They walk to their apartment building and a dog runs down the stairs, but Rachel catches the dog before it can leave out the door. Just then they hear an old lady yelling for her dog.

"LULU, WHERE ARE YOU? LULU…LULU!"

"Mrs. Applebottom I got her, and I'll bring her right up." Rachel yells back.

~Moments Later Inside the Apartment~

"So, let me get this straight your leaving town tonight?"

"Yes it's for work."

"But tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

"Look I don't have time to argue about this, I have to pack." Santana packs her clothes and goes downstairs and sees Rachel in the window decorating their tree. Santana waves at her and Rachel just looked at her and turn towards the tree. Santana sighed and got into the taxi

"Airport please."

"You got it ma'am." The taxi driver drove Santana to the airport.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

Santana and Quin was sitting across from David Morrison and Angel Rodriguez trying to land him as a client.

"David you know already know my reputation. I don't scare easily. Angel I know this is nerve racking being put on in jail for a crime you did not commit. It has to be weighing you down. But I can guarantee you that with us representing you, you will be a free man."

"I have personally worked under her for years and I have learned all I know from her. Trust me when I say you couldn't be in safer hands. Even if she doesn't represent you. I will." Quinn added.

"Okay, David I like what they are saying, but we still need to speak with your mom."

~Two Hours Later~

Quinn and Santana were sitting down for dinner discussing the case they just got.

"I can't believe you lived on a farm when you were little." Santana said shocked.

"I didn't but, David's mom did, so I just went with it. Hey it worked though. We got the case. This is huge score for us."

"That it is. Thank you Quinn you were a big help." Santana and Quinn clinked their wine glasses together.

"Hey do you remember when we went back home to Lima, for that one case and stayed in the bed and breakfast ran by Will Schuster?"

"Yes, oh my God. Remember when you came out of my room in your nighty."

"Yeah he wore we were having an affair."

"Yeah, he and our client refuse to believe that you were just borrowing tooth paste."

"Actually San, Will and our client was right. The tooth paste was just an excuse to see you. Do I need one tonight?"

~End of Chapter # 1~

 **A/N: Okay, I know that I said this already, but I am very sorry for the extremely long wait for anything from me. Like I said my life has been turned upside down. Now that I got my life together, I'll be updating all my stories very soon. I even have few more stories coming out for you guys, so look for those. Enough about me and my life…Let's discuss the story.**

 **A/N 2: I want to know what you think about the story. What would you like to see happen? What do you think Santana's answer will be? How do you feel about Rachel and Santana's Marriage? Do you think it will last? Do you think there is something going on with Quinn and Santana? Let me hear your thoughts or wishes in a review. Thank you, for beginning a new journey with me. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have writing this. Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to say thank you for all the reviews. I'm so glad that you like this story. I see a bit of you are already pissed with Santana. But just don't give up on her. She pissed me off and I wrote this lol. Just have a little faith that she will do the right thing okay. Until Next Time Please Enjoy!**

Santana shook her head no and after they finished dinner they went up to Santana's bedroom. When Santana goes to the bathroom. She looks in her pocket and there was a picture that Rachel drew of a girl with her eyes close with the subtitles: (Kissing You … I love you so much….Have a safe flight.)

~Back in NYC~

Rachel was sitting on the couch thinking about Santana and how she could have been more supportive of her wife's career. So, she picks of the phone and call her hotel. The operator answers and Rachel says,

"Santana Lopez room please."

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"Her wife Rachel Lopez."

"Okay, please hold while I ring her room."

"Okay."

~Back in the Bedroom in Miami~

" _RING, RING._ " Quinn looks at the phone.

"Santana your phone is ringing."

" _RING, RING."_

"Santana." Quinn hesitantly reached for the room phone as it kept ringing.

"Hello, Santana's room…Hello? Hello?" She hung up the phone.

~In New York~

Rachel just looks at her phone and hangs it up. She lays down on the couch and cries thinking that she knows that voice, which could only means one thing. Her wife is cheating on her.

~Back in Santana's Hotel Room~

Quinn is laying on Santana's bed looking at the clock and says,

"Either your hands are incredibly clean or you're stalling…Santana!" Santana leaves the bathroom with a look of guilt on her face. She looks at Quinn and waves at her.

"Uh oh, that looks like a face with second thoughts."

"Umm listen Quinn…Umm we work together and I'm married so there's that." Quinn gets up out of the bed and grab her shoes angrily and said,

"And you're just figuring this out right now?"

"Quinn you're very beautiful, smart, and incredibly hard working and…" Quinn stops her.

"Santana, I'm a big girl and I'm already over this." Quinn leaves and slams the door.

~ New York City December 24, 2015~

Santana gets out of the taxi after grabbing her bags and goes upstairs to her apartment, she opens the door and see's Rachel sitting in the dark. With only the light coming from the Christmas tree.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?" Rachel see's the flowers in her hands.

"Flowers? Is that the best you do?"

"What?"

"Come on big shot lawyer, talk your way out of this one."

"What…"

"I know the sound of her voice, Santana. Why didn't you tell me she was going with you?"

"I just needed a little help with landing this client."

"Since when do you need help with signing a client? You know what I don't care. When you got here, I had every intension of asking you to leave, but you know what…I can't stand being in here!" Rachel says crying as she gets off the couch and goes to get her jacket.

"Nothing happened Rachel."

"STOP TALKING SANTANA! JUST STOP! I NEED TO THINK! Merry Christmas!" Rachel says as she walks out the door and slams it shut.

Rachel walks down the street, just thinking, where she went wrong. How they ended up here. She thinks she spots Lulu, Mrs. Applebottom's dog. She goes towards the dog and it was Lulu.

"Lulu what are you doing out here girl?" Rachel calls to Lulu. Lulu ignores her and runs into the street. Rachel runs after her and picks her up. Just as Santana spots Rachel in the street. Santana sees an approaching car. She runs while yelling,

"RACHEL WATCH OUT!" Rachel turn to look at Santana just as the car hits her causing her body to slam onto the ground. Knocking her out cold. Santana grabs Rachel and runs to catch a taxi. She flagged one down. She ordered the driver to rush her to the hospital and once they got there. Santana ran into the ER screaming,

"HELP ME PLEASE MY WIFE WAS HIT BY A CAR!" A few doctors came and rushed Rachel to the back. After a long and stressing wait. A doctor came out asking another doctor where Rachel's wife was and the other doctor pointed to Santana. The doctor took her head cap off and walked towards her.

"How is she?"

"Its best if we talk in here."

"But how is she?" Santana asked again as the doctor walked her towards to the holding room. Once they were inside with the doors closed.

"Mrs. Lopez your wife has suffered major damage to head and lungs. She died on the operating table, we tried to bring her back, but we couldn't. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, I'll show you to her now." The doctor took Santana into the room were her late wife laid there lifeless. Upon seeing her Santana breaks down and cries her heart out.

"Rachel why did you have to go after that stupid dog? I'm so sorry you thought I cheated on you. Worrying about work, flirting with Quinn, all of that wasn't worth it. I just lost the love of my life. You died thinking I don't love you. Baby I'm so, so sorry and I'll never forgive myself for how I treated you. I wish I had more time to show you." The doctor came in and said,

"Mrs. Lopez we must take her to the morgue now. I am so sorry for your lost, but its time." Santana just nodded her head and left the hospital feeling completely drained of everything. She just lost the love of her life and she treated her bad and now she would never get the chance to make it right. Once the taxi dropped her off at home, she paid him and walked to her door and puts her key in, but it wouldn't work. She tired 3 more times and again it wouldn't work. So, she tried ringing other people's apartment's numbers to get them to let her in, but nothing work.

"Fucking great, now what am I do? Its midnight, my wife is dead and now I'm locked out, just great." Santana turns around and sees a locksmith shop just across the street. She could have sworn, that she never saw that place before, but she was willing to give it a try, if it gets her in the house. Santana walks across the street and enters the locksmiths place.

"Hey lady, could you close that door, its cold." A guy says.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm …"

"I know who you are Santana. What were you thinking flirting with Quinn in Miami? Or what happened when you went back to Lima with Quinn?"

"Who are you?"

 **A/N: Sorry this one is short. The next one will be longer. So, do you think Santana can really change? Are happy that Santana didn't sleep with Quinn? What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen? What should Santana do as step 1 in changing her ways? So, next chapter you officially meet the angel who will be around for the remaining of the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone… Just like I said, this chapter is indeed longer. I hope you like it. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

"Who are you? It really doesn't matter okay, I've had a pretty fucked up day and I don't need some screw job stalker fucking me. Can you get me in my apartment or not?" Lionel looked offended.

"You know what with an attitude like that, you can forget. I'll cancel this assignment and you can forget having more time with Rachel."

"Wait, okay I'm I didn't mean it. Who are you and how can I have more time with my dead wife?"

"My name is Lionel and I'm an angel. It's a shame for a sweet girl like Rachel to die with a broken heart. She thinks you betrayed her and it some ways, you did. Kissing a woman that is not your wife is bad Santana." Santana turned to walk out of the shot, when Lionel pulled out his wind and turned her around.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm an angel."

"You a what?"

"An Angel I have been sent down to bestow a gift upon you."

"I don't have time for this?"

"Time…There is the word I'm looking for. I am here to give a very rare gift Santana. You have the chance to relive the last 3 days. When you wake up in the morning you will get to spend the three days in any way you like. But in the end of the three day, things will happen as they did before my arrival. The same accident will happen at the same time. Rachel will be meet her fate at the time and date… Dec 24 at 11:58pm exactly. One more thing, she won't remember anything, but you however, will remember everything"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am being very serious." He searches his pockets for the key and finds it in his back pocket. It's a cross shaped key and tosses it at her.

"I...Okay, I'm going to go." Santana exits the shop and walk to her apartment and uses the key she was given and it opens her door and goes upstairs and goes to her empty room and looks Rachel's side of the bed and lays on cries herself to sleep.

~The Next Morning~

Santana wakes up and runs into the living screaming,

"Rachel…Rachel are you here!"

"I knew he was full of shit." Just as she was about to break down and cry, the door raddles and then opens and in comes Rachel. Santana looks like she seem a ghost.

"Babe it's so cold outside, look feel." Rachel places her cold hands on Santana's face. Santana grabs her hands gently and stares into her eyes.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go?"

"I went to get bagels, because we're out."

"Oh."

"Why are you staring at me? What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing…It was just a horrible dream."

"What was?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here and you're perfect…I absolutely love you." Santana kisses her with all the passion she has in her.

"What's gotten into you baby? And aren't you late for work?"

"I'm not going in today."

"Hey I found this weird looking key in our key bowl by the door. Do you know where it's from?" Rachel asks holding the cross shaped key.

"Hey is that the paper?"

"Yeah." Santana takes it from Rachel and reads that it says December 21, 2015. Santana drops the paper, realizing that it was not a dream. She gets the relive the last 3 days over again.

"Rach blow off work today with me and we can play hooky, like we did when we were first married." Rachel looks at Santana weirdly. Only because Santana has not purposely missed a day of work in 5 years.

"Okay, I guess I can call someone to cover my classes for me." Rachel gets on her cell phone and makes a few calls to people to cover her 4 classes that she has today.

"Okay done, now what are we going to do?"

"Let's take a trip somewhere, anywhere. We could go to Rome, or Paris…Anywhere in the world you want to go we will go. It's your choice, that's the rule."

"Okay." They pack a few bags and catches a cab to the train station. They look up at the schedule, Santana sighs,

"Lima? I said anywhere in the world and you pick Lima? A trip to the doctor's is more exciting than the narrow minded homophobic town of Lima we were dying to escape.

"Hey you said it was my choice and that is where I want to go."

"Okay babe whatever you say." Santana walks up to the ticket window and says,

"2 tickets to Lima, Ohio please." She pays for the tickets and they board the train.

~2 Hours Later~

They arrive in Lima, Ohio and goes to the only nice bed and breakfast in town. The one ran by Will Shuster. Once they were inside, Santana approached the desk and said,

"We need your best room, top of the line."

"Well room 19 is available."

"Is it your very best?"

"Yes."

"Then that's the one we want."

"Okay." Will gave her the keys and they went to their bedroom and Santana went to pull the suitcases in the room, when she noticed the look on Rachel's face.

"What's wrong?"

"We didn't come here for you to show off okay, just take it down a few notches okay. I want the best of everything ad it has to the top of the line."

"I just want you to be comfortable."

"I am… Just relax okay." Rachel went into the restroom and Lionel appears and is lying on the bed.

"So, have you thought about the gift idea that I mentioned?"

"How am I supposed to think about anything let alone getting her something for her very last Christmas gift?"

"You're focusing on the wrong things Santana."

"How am I supposed to focus on anything, knowing what's going to happen on Christmas Eve?"

"Don't focus on her dying Santana! Focus on her living. You still have 2 days figure it out and fast."

"Easier said than done!"

"Baby who are you talking to?" Santana looked towards the door.

"Oh nothing honey."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Santana looked back at the bed and Lionel was gone.

~15 minutes Later~

Santana and Rachel are walking down Santana's old house and they approach Santana old house and walk up to the cement hand prints in the ground and see on the ground it says Santana and Rachel forever. They place their hands back in the spots as the current owners came from around the back of the house.

"Hey can I help you?"

"Oh sorry for bothering you, it's just my wife grow up in this house and we're just taking a trip down memory lane. We'll leave."

"Rachel Berry it that really you?"

"It's Rachel Lopez now, but yeah and you are? Wait Noah it that you?"

"Yeah it me. How are you my hot Jewish American Princess?"

"Watch it Puck!"

"I see you haven't changed Satan."

"No I haven't."

"Well come in Mercedes would to see you guys."

After dinner Rachel and Mercedes was in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Wow so you married Santana huh? That's so great. Puck and I found each other after college and everything just clicked you know. It was like fate brought us together and then we got married and had 2 amazing kids...Do you guys have any kids?"

"No not yet."

"Thanks for helping clean up. So, how's it going in New York?"

"Great."

"My God you guys are so lucky. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my kids, but to be able to pack up and leave on a trip with the love of your life must be amazing." Rachel breaks down and cries.

"It used to be so easy between us and now we just can't seem to connect."

"Oh Rach all marriages goes through rough patches."

"No, it's not that." Rachel says still crying and then continues,

"She's been so distant and now all of a sudden this morning it's like she changed. She was just suddenly eager to please."

"Well that's encouraging right?"

"It just didn't seem real."

"I wouldn't question it. I mean she's trying right?"

"I keep thing thinking that people aren't meant to stay together forever anymore and maybe she's not in love with me anymore." Santana who's on the other side of the door listening could feel her heart breaking again.

~20 minutes later~

Everyone meets up at the town square to watch the lighting of the tree ceremony. Puck says,

"So, we started this new tradition, were everyone paints a Christmas decoration with their name on it and hangs it on the tree."

"Yeah in a way it makes us feel closer to one another." Puck and Mercedes with the kids walk ahead to leave Santana and Rachel to talk.

"What? All this Christmas spirit too much for you?"

"What no, I'm totally into it." Mercedes daughter Angelina runs up to Rachel and grabs her hand saying,

"Come on Rachel lets go." She said pulling her away from Santana.

"Hey party girl over here." Lionel says and Santana walks over to him sitting on the bleachers.

"Lionel look..." A lady who can't see Lionel looks at Santana likes she's crazy.

"Hello." Santana says staring at the lady, who turns back around and Santana continues talking to Lionel.

"Lionel look things aren't working out."

"That's not good, you only have 2 days left."

"I know, that's what I'm talking about. I need more time."

"No can do, okay 3 days that's all that I was allowed to grant you."

"Come on man you can throw me a week or two."

"No, Christmas Eve 11:58pm. It's over for good."

"That's not fair."

"I don't make the rules Santana."

"Make an exception."

"Exceptions only comes in rare circumstances and I don't see one here. You haven't made much progress with her."

"Then help me!"

"Have you given any thought to that gift I mentioned?"

"I have something in mind. I want to surprise her."

"Well good surprises are good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Santana walks off leaving a smiling Lionel behind. Suddenly the mayor gets on stage with and begins to talk,

"Hello everyone, I hope you are having a great time. I'm sure you all must be wondering why the tree isn't lit right?"

"Yeah." Everyone says.

"We tried folks, we really tried bit there's a defect somewhere in the wiring."

"Oh no!" Most of the people said.

"I know I'm disappointed too. But the band is hot tonight and they are taking request." Rachel raises her hand and say,

"I'll be home for Christmas." The mayor smiles and says,

"Isn't it delightful to have Rachel Berry home for Christmas?"

"Yeah!" Some people said.

"And Santana Lopez too." Mercedes and Rachel look back to see if they saw her and didn't see her anymore, so she turns back to the mayor and said,

"She's around here somewhere Mr. Mayor." Rachel whispers to Mercedes,

"She's probably checking her messages."

"Okay well grab yourself some hot chocolate and catch up with your family and friends and don't forget to sing along." The mayor says getting off the stage.

"Hey you want some hot chocolate?" Mercedes asked Rachel as the music was starting.

"Yeah." Rachel started following Mercedes when she heard…

 **A/N: So, what surprise do think Santana has in store for Rachel? Are you surprised that I picked Mercedes and Puck as my couple number 2? This is the first story that doesn't feature Brittany. Let me know what you want to see happen next. What do you think is the gift Lionel is talking about? How do think Santana's doing so far? Until Next Time See You Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got a review and I must say that it woke me up. This anonymous person was right, I write my stories because I love to write and yes some of my stories will get a ton of reviews while others may not. Now I do thank my best friend, but what I wrote was rude and to all my readers, I would like to say that I sincerely apologize for being rude and disrespectful to you guys. It doesn't matter if I get 1 review or 1,500 if you guys like it, then I'll keep writing it simple as that. I have realized that if I want to be a professional author one day, then I have to accept the fact that not everyone will like what I write, but some will. Once again, I am so very sorry for my rude comment and thank you Guest - whoever you are for pointing it out in a respectful manner. I will delete what I wrote immediately as promised. I hope to be a good as J.K Rowling someday. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Please Read and Review. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

"Yeah." Rachel started following Mercedes when she heard Santana singing, she stopped and paused.

"I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents under the tree..." Rachel just smiles looking at her.

"Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams..." Rachel chuckles a little smiling so bright.

"Christmas Eve will find me

Where the love light beams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

If only in my dreams..." Santana gets off the stage still singing but this time directly to Rachel looking into her eyes as the song ends the crowed went,

"Aww!" Santana kissed Rachel so passionately, it could light the unlit Christmas tree. Lionel looks from a far smiling and waved his hand lighting the Christmas tree with bright and beautiful colors. Everyone cheers as Santana and Rachel walk away.

"That was amazing."

"I know I sounded horrible."

"Are you kidding I loved it. I just can't believe you did it."

"Rachel I would do anything for you." They kissed and while Puck and Mercedes walked up.

"No encore San?"

"Nope, that was a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Isn't a shame your father couldn't see it."

"My father?"

"It must be tough for him to get out now huh?"

"I wouldn't know." Rachel walks off saying,

"We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Have you been up to visit him yet?"

"He's in Florida or Phoenix I really don't know." Rachel looks at them and then back at Santana.

"What's going on?"

"He's back here."

"He's in retirement home." Santana turns back around and says to Puck and Mercedes,

"Thanks for dinner." When they were a safe distance away Santana said,

"So, that's why we came back here?"

"No, that's not the only reason."

"I don't understand, how did you know where he was?"

"Last I heard he was in Barcelona with another 'winner'..."

"He left her 3 years ago. We keep in touch a little. He likes to keep how you're doing. He really does."

"Does he know we're here?"

"No."

"Let's keep it that way."

"He's sick, he has cancer."

"Yeah well a carton a week will do that to you."

"Don't be so cruel."

"My father was never home, he was always in the road mixing business with pleasure. He left us twice. The way he treated my mother, like she didn't matter, I don't want to see him!"

~The Next Day~

Santana and Rachel are walking down a trial talking.

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay, I just don't like talking about it."

Meanwhile a little further up the road a few kids including Mercedes and Pucks kids were playing on an igloo they built. Angelina decided to crawl through the tunnel they made, while the boys including her brother Ethan was jumping on top of it.

~Back with Santana and Rachel~

"I knew that you wouldn't want to see him, which was only half of the reason I wanted to come back here. The other half was because we fell in love here. I mean you used to look at me like I was some special... Like no one else mattered in the world but me."

"I still look at you like that."

"Lately I just feel like, your annoyed or like you're embarrassed of me or something."

"Embarrassed?"

"Yeah, because I don't have some big career or..."

"Hey I don't care about any of that. I'm so proud of you." They just stared at each other for a moment.

~Back with the kids~

The boys are continually jumping on the igloo.

"Guys come on stop it, get off." Angelina says as she tries to make it to the end. She's right in the middle.

~Back with Rachel and Santana~

"So, has all your dreams come true?"

"Yeah most of them. But for right now I just want to live in the moment." Rachel lets go of Santana's arm and walks over to a pile of snow and picks some of forming a ball and throwing it straight into Santana's face while laughing.

"That's in the moment."

"I show you in the moment." Santana tackles her into the snow ticking her. Rachel is laughing uncontrollably.

~Back to the kids~

The igloo is cracking as the boys keep jumping. Angelina is getting more and more scared that it will collapse. Rachel and Santana begin to kiss when they hear some kids screaming help.

"What happened?"

"It collapsed please help her. She's inside there."

"Oh my God." They dig and dig to try and find her. Santana finds her pulls her out. She lays her head on chest and hears nothing.

"She's not breathing." Rachel takes the string from around her neck that connected to her hat and opened her coat and begin doing CPR on Angelina. Her brother looks on in complete horror as Rachel continues the CPR. Santana looks up and see Lionel sitting on a bench with a very worried look him face as he stares at Rachel. Then next thing you know Angelina starts coughing and opens her eyes.

"Oh thank God. You're okay baby. You're okay." Angelina looks up at Rachel and says,

"I saw Angels...They talked to me. They said they are waiting. The Angels are waiting ... For you!"

"It's okay baby, its okay. Let's go."

~Later that night at dinner~

Rachel and Santana sits in a restaurant.

"Wow that was scary." Rachel said.

"Yeah really scary."

"It's weird what she said though. She said the Angels are waiting for me."

"She didn't mean that."

"Well many of people have near death experiences and you hear about how they were on the other side. I like think that there are Angels and another side after death. I know that's much too irrational for you to believe."

"That's not true." Santana looks over to see Lionel standing by the back wall and she spills some of her water.

"What's wrong why you are so jumpy?"

"Uh nothing really. I found this thing I knew you wanted and so I wanted to surprise you. So here you go." Santana hands Rachel a box inside it was a mini version of Lima surrounded by glass and snow. It was really beautiful.

"Wow I can't believe you got this for me."

"Of course, I'll do anything for you baby, so do you like it?"

"I love it." They share a brief kiss as they began to eat their food.

"You know Ethan looks just like Noah. I love him so much and Angelina...Does it ever make you want one!"

"Kids?"

"I mean we keep saying that we're going to wait for the right time and I'm not getting any younger...Maybe now is the right time. Maybe now is the perfect time." Santana looks at Lionel and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Rachel I really want to have kids with you, I'd love to have a family with you more than anything...It's just I don't know about right now."

"You know you keep trying to plan this. It's like your waiting for this perfect situation or this impossible ideal to happen. You're just fooling yourself. Because life doesn't work that way. We don't know what's in the future. We can never know...I'll be back." Rachel leaves the table and Lionel appears.

"Except you know what the future brings don't you Santana?"

"Yeah and it's killing me. I want a family with her more than anything."

"You didn't before."

"I was stupid before."

"That was part of the problem. You think your father has anything to do with this?"

"With me wanting kids?"

"Yeah, maybe your attitude towards your father is infecting your desire to want to be a parent."

"I don't care about him! It's about Rachel."

"Santana look life isn't a bunch of marbles bouncing around. Everything is tired together."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Angel mythic and theory. Top of my class."

"If I deal with my dad will that help me with Rachel?"

"Only those that choose to forgive, earn the right to be forgiven."

"Angel Mythic and Theory?"

"No fortune cookie. But it's still good advice."

"She liked my gift."

"Just it's nice in all, but this wasn't what I was talking about."

"What are you talking about them?"

"It still hasn't sunk in hasn't it? Santana go see your dad." Santana and Rachel finish us dinner and catches a taxi to Santana's father's retirement home.

"What changed your mind?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just being here and all the resentment I have for him, has got to have an impact on me."

"Of course."

"Cutting him out my life, still hasn't stop the impact it has on my life."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Thanks I think."

"You know what I mean. You hate to stop and really think things through. You just like to push and push and hope things turn out right for you."

"I can't do that anymore, especially when it comes in between me and you.

"You ready." They entered the home and found Mario sitting down in his chair and watching TV.

"Hey I thought I could catch a game of Texas hold'em. How you doing Mario?" Rachel said kissing his cheek.

"Rachel, I don't know you were coming. You sure fooled me." He smiles.

"Hi dad how are you?"

"Well I can't walk 10 steps without falling down. Or go anywhere with my tank, but I can't complain. You're looking older.

"It's been while."

"Merry Christmas. I love being back home."

"I know what you mean, all the places I've been and I wind up back here in Lima." He breathes in the oxygen from his tank, because he was shortness of breath.

"Don't you think it's too late, I mean mom's dead in all and the kids are all grown and now you come home?"

"You want yell at me? Is that why you came here?" Rachel jumps in and rubs his shoulder.

"No, we just came to visit. There will be plenty of time to talk."

"It seems like you've done pretty well for yourself."

"Not too bad."

"Don't sell yourself short, I mean nice office, company car, expense account ... Top notch Lawyer, just like your old man."

"You act like you had anything to do with my success. You had nothing to do with it. My mother raised me, you were just a guy with paycheck."

"I always made sure you never wanted for anything."

"Just one thing actually." With that Santana left and went outside. Rachel followed.

"Hey come back inside."

"No."

"Santana he's sick. You don't know how much time you have with him. What if you never see him again?" That got Santana to thinking about how she will never see Rachel again

"What am I doing?"

"Look Rachel I will deal with my father okay, just not now. I need more time."

"Okay." Santana hugged Rachel and said,

"I need more time."

"Okay." As they continued walking and Rachel said,

"I know how hard that was for you. I shouldn't have pushed."

"I guess it could have gone better."

"This was the first step... It will get better."

"Yeah maybe, but hey let's do something tonight."

"Like what, this town doesn't have a lot of choices."

"Wait listen. Come on!" Santana said pulling her hands towards the window. They saw a married couple sharing their first dance.

"Aww look their first dance."

"Are you mad that we never had our first dance?"

"Yes we did at Noah's end of the year party."

"No I meant as a married couple. Are you upset that we eloped?"

"Upset? It was my idea."

"I know, I just mean you never got a chance to have the party."

No I didn't." They start slow dancing, official sharing their first dance.

Later that night

Santana sits up in bed watching Rachel sleep.

"What's re you doing?" Rachel asked waking up.

"Watching you sleep."

"It must fascinating."

"It is."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you."

"I think so." Santana walks outside and sees Rachel.

"Really know how to ruin a moment."

"Have you realized the time?"

"Yes its 11:58pm."

"Yep exactly 24 hours to go."

"Yeah I don't care what you say. Rachel isn't going anywhere near that street tomorrow."

"I thought you understood. You get 3 days and we get Rachel."

"Why does she have to die? And don't give me any of that Angel Mythic and Theory."

"Fine, I'll speak your language then. We had an agreement"

"I didn't sign anything."

"We had a verbal non-binding commitment."

"Well things have changed and the terms are unacceptable."

"You can't lawyer me, Santana. You can't renegotiate."

"You can always renegotiate."

"If Rachel miss her date with destiny, then everything will be out of balance."

"There's got to be a loop hole or something. You said so yourself that there are exceptions...so?"

"If you truly love her Santana, then you will figure it out." With that said Lionel walked away.

The next day

They were walked around the Christmas tree with their decorations which was little snow men. Rachel put hers on the tree.

"Wait you can't just put it anywhere. You have to feel the tree." So Santana felt the tree.

"Not literally, in here." Pointing to her heart.

"Okay so close your eyes." Santana did just that.

"And now feel where the perfect spot for your snowmen should be." Santana opened one eye and hung her snowmen next to Rachel's, which caused her to laugh.

"I can't wait to get home." This caused Santana to panic. Tonight is the night she see dies.

"No, I'm liking it here."

"I am too but it's Christmas Eve."

"Yeah that's right. We could spend it with Puck and Mercedes and the kids."

"No, I want to spend Christmas Eve with you ... In our apartment... Under our tree, which we still have to get."

"But it's ..."

"No, Santana you made the rules. It's my choice and we're going back to New York. Come on." Rachel runs with Santana back to the room. In the lobby there was this famous author that Santana represented last year.

A **/N: Time is almost running out. Will Santana make the dead line or will Rachel be gone forever? This short story is coming to an end soon, but not before a little more drama. Stay tuned and Until Next Time See You Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have been stressed out with work, school and trying to move to another state. I hope you like it, please read and review. Until Next Time Please Enjoy!**

 **Bonus: Thanks Guest whoever you maybe for giving me the idea of making the sex scene more romantic. That's why I changed it. There was no need for dirty sex scene. So, thanks and now please enjoy the edited version.**

"It's an honor to have you back Mr. Morrison." Santana heard coming down the stairs.

"Yeah I need motivation for my next novel and what better place then where I grew up." Santana makes herself seen as Mr. Morrison drops his bags and hugs Santana.

"Hey Mrs. Lopez."

"Johnny, I said call me Santana."

"Right, you see Mr. Shue Santana represented me last year in a legal matter with my last book."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Just need some motivation. Why are you here? Another visit with that sexy blonde girl." Neither saw Rachel at the top of the stairs.

"Hey you remember when she came out of your room at 3 am in her sexy lingerie claiming she needed tooth paste?" Rachel had heard enough and came storming down the stairs.

"I'm so stupid." Rachel said walking out of the door.

"Rachel...Rachel wait! Nothing happened okay Quinn was there to help." Santana said running after Rachel and slipping on some ice.

"I thought we really connected, but it was just your guilt talking." She got into the taxi and slammed the door.

"Train station." Santana still trying to open the door.

"Rachel! Come on I walk faster than this." Santana said about the fact that the taxi driver was going way too slow.

"Step on it please!" The car sped up and left.

"RACHEL...RACHEL WAIT!" So, Santana went to Noah's house and he drove her to the train station.

~A few minutes later~

Santana comes out frustrated.

"Damn I miss the train."

"Catch the next one."

"I can't do that. I need to find Rachel right now. I need to get back to New York. Your car, I'll pay you for it."

"Santana the next train is at 3:00 okay, will all the holiday traffic, it would make more sense to wait. The train will get you their quicker." Noah said.

"Your right. Thanks for everything." Santana want to go see her dad.

"Hey dad."

"Santana? What are you doing here?" Mario looks for Rachel but doesn't see her.

"I just wanted to apologize for leaving the way I did."

"I guess you had reason too. I've been thinking about it. I could have done better by you. Much better. I can't change the past. All I can do is hope it's not too late."

"I'm pretty big on second chances."

"You want to play cards then?"

"I would love to but I have to find Rachel. I messed up big time. She thinks there's another girl in actuality it's only been her."

"You're lucky, because I didn't realized how much I loved your mother until she died. I wasn't a good husband."

"Yeah well I wasn't a good wife."

"You have time to convince her that's it's was a misunderstanding. Don't make the same mistake I did. I mean what if something happened and God forbid but she dies. Do you really want the last thing she remembers is the thought of you cheating on her?"

"No...Dad thanks but I got to go."

"Okay baby girl." Santana left the retirement home and caught the next train back to New York.

~2 Hours Later~

Santana rushed out the of the train station and into a taxi, but she got stuck in New York traffic.

"Can't you go around them, like up on the curb or something?" Santana said impatiently.

"Hey it's Christmas Eve what's your rush?"

"Never mind, I'll get out here thanks." Santana said throwing the money at the driver as she exit the taxi and began running back to her apartment. Once she got there, she quickly opened the door then ran up the stairs to her apartment. She opened the door screaming...

"RACHEL? RACHEL?" She turned on the lights and ran through her apartment quickly then she rushed out she rushed out the door. Panicking because it's already7:25pm pm, Santana speed walk down several blocks until she ran into someone that looked like Rachel.

"Rachel?" She placed her hand on the girls shoulder and when she turned around to reveal that she's not Rachel,

"Oh I'm so sorry. Merry Christmas." Just when Santana was about to lose hope, she saw a poster for the holiday ice skating ring and the light bulb went off in Santana's head. That's where she would be. So, Santana ran to the skating ring that was a few miles away. Once she got there, she searched everywhere and as people were leaving because the announcer said,

"Thanks for coming out everybody, the ring is now closed ... Have a safe Christmas Eve everyone and good night." Santana saw this girl on the railing and looked a little closer and breathed a sigh of relief ... The girl on the railing was Rachel. She found her. Santana quickly made her way over to Rachel...

"Not skating tonight?"

"..." Rachel ignored her.

"Rachel I know how it sounded okay and I know I should have told you Quinn was coming, but I promise you that nothing happened."

"Has anything ever happened between you guys?"

"Yes, we made out once and we flirted with each a few times, but else I promise."

"But why Santana? What does she have that I don't? What didn't I do to make you run to another woman?"

"Nothing okay she has absolutely nothing on you. I swear on that. She just flirted a lot and I had to admit that I liked the attention and now making out with her was a huge mistake that will never ever in life happen again. I promise."

"..."

"I love you and only you...I ...Love...You!" Rachel starts crying.

"You have go skate..."

"What?"

"Alone." Santana ran out onto the ice just as the man was cleaning it.

"Hey get off the ice lady."

"Please let my wife skate alone, that's all you ever wanted to do please ... I'll pay you!" Santana pulled out a wallet full of cash.

"No, it's too late to skate."

"Please it's her Christmas present."

"Alright, just 5 minutes okay."

"Thanks." Santana rushed over to the shoe department and got Rachel's size and told her put them on. When she did Santana sat down and watched as Rachel glided across the ice like an angel. She looked so at peace and happy. Suddenly Lionel appears and looks at Rachel.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah she is. So, that's it then... Nothing happens now right? 11:58pm Rachel lives."

"How do you figure?"

"Well Rachel knows that I love her and I gave her the gift."

"Well first of all 15 minutes ago, she thought you betrayed her. She might have forgiven you, but is she really truly sure of your love? I'm not convinced and second of all as far as the gift goes ... This is sweet, but come on Santana think!"

"What are you talking about, this is what she wanted."

"This is not the gift. The gift will prove that you truly love her. Don't lose hope, there's still time. A few more hours." Lionel disappears. Rachel returns her skates for her shoes and then start walking back home with Santana. Rachel says,

"Thanks for making me skate. Another great gift." Santana's panic begins to set in.

"No that's not your gift! What else do you want! What else can I buy you?"

"Nothing."

"Well think, I want you to know how much I love you."

"Buying me things doesn't prove to me how much you love me."

"It could."

"I know a present we both got...I'm pregnant. 6 weeks, I've been waiting on the perfect moment to tell you, but I guess there isn't a perfect time." Rachel says crying. Santana hugs her tightly.

"Are you happy?" Rachel asked.

"Yes very happy." Santana and Rachel walks over to a Christmas tree lot and picks up a beautiful Christmas tree, took it home and decorated it.

"I think this the best tree we've ever had."

"Yep."

"I'm glad they still had trees. It would have been sad to wake up tomorrow without one."

"..."

"I can't wait to pick up all the baby books, clothes and other baby stuff."

"Yeah." Santana looks down, knowing that it will never happen breaks her heart.

"You want a boy or a girl?"

"Whatever you want...that's what I want."

"I want to do this together... Everything."

"I don't want to know."

"Me either. I like them mystery of it all."

"Me too."

"Just think next year we going to be tripping over all the toys. Then there will be three sticking to hang on the mantle."

"Sounds wonderful." Santana said softy. It kills her that the life Rachel is talking about will never happen. In stabs of three stockings ... There will be one and only one ... Just hers.

"You know what I want now?" Rachel says seductively and pulls Santana into the bedroom. Santana lays Rachel down on the bed and ask,

"Are you ready?"

"Yes... More than ready baby." Santana start to thrust in and out of Rachel nice and slow and boy does she feel better than ever. Santana thinks in her head.

"Wow baby you feel so amazing."

"You do as well." Santana move a little faster. Never breaking eye contact with Rachel. She kisses her lips.

"Yes baby ohhhh my God. That feels so good!" Rachel moans as Santana starts to move her hips in a circular motion.

"I love you so much baby... My God you amazing." Santana asks hitting her spot.

"Oh I love you too baby...Keep going please don't stop!" Santana hits her spot again.

"Oh my God yes, yes, yes baby right there!" Santana continued at the same pace, making sure that she pouring as much love into every single trust. It's not about fucking each other. It's about making love to her wife, maybe even for the last time ever.

"Keep going baby I'm almost there! I want to ride you." Rachel moans as Santana pulls out and lays on her back as Rachel gets on top of Santana and eases herself down on Santana's dick and she hold Rachel's hips so she doesn't fall.

"Oh my God baby I miss riding you!"

"I missed it too." Rachel leans down and Santana kisses trust into her a little faster from the bottom. Rachel sits back up and continues ride me, she hangs her head back...Rachel's orgasm over took her and Santana just watches her.

"So beautiful." Santana scream as she burst inside her. She kept pumping slowly into her trying to prolong their orgasms. Santana eventually come to a stop, pull out and lay on my back breathing hard.

"Wow ... That was just wow!"

"Yeah!

"How do you feel baby?"

"Amazing ... I feel so amazing.

"Amazing huh?"

"Don't I look amazing?"

"Ah you look perfect!"

"I missed you so much baby."

"I missed you more." Then the phone rings and Rachel answers it….

 **A/N: Okay, so, only one chapter to go. Let's see how it all ends. What are some of your predictions on how it will end? I hope you have enjoyed yourself so far. Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season. Here is the last chapter of Three Days. I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you want to see the movie you can check it out on YouTube. Just type in Three Days. It's a great movie. I watch it every year. Thank you to everyone that reviewed this story. Please read and review. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

When she was done, she gets out of bed and puts her clothes on. As Santana looks at the clock it read 11:50 pm. Rachel's on her way to die. Santana jumps out of bed and says,

"Where are, you going?"

"Mrs. Apple bottom's dog Lulu got out again and she asked me to go look for her."

"No, I'll go...You stay here!" Santana puts her clothes on and rushes to the door as Lionel reappears.

"Let her go, Santana, it's time!"

"I have to go!" Rachel says.

"She's right it's her destiny, Santana!"

"No, let her look herself!"

"It's a few minutes to midnight and she's 94 years old. Plus, dogs don't like you, baby. But don't worry, just stay here warm by the fire and I'll be right back. Lulu never gets too far anyways." Rachel kisses Santana and walks out the door.

"No, Rachel!" Santana tries to open the door, but Lionel put a lock on it.

"Open the door."

"No, it's her time! You cannot rewrite what's already written!"

"Please, I can't lose her again...I'll give up anything please Lionel open the door."

"Anything?" Santana looks at Lionel and she knows what must be done. The door clicks and it opens. Santana runs as fast as she could. She reaches where Rachel was and as the car got closer to Rachel, Santana knew it was seconds from hitting her. Santana ran faster than she ever did.

"RACHEL MOVE!" Rachel turns around and Santana runs and pushes her out of the way and the car hits Santana full on. Destiny completed its mission, but with a different target. Rachel rushes over to her as she drops Lulu from her hands.

"NOOOO!" She screams as she calls 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My wife was hit by a car, please help me. I can't lose her."

"Okay, calm down Mrs..."

"Lopez. Mrs. Rachel Lopez. I'm at the corner of East 42nd and Main."

"Okay, the paramedics are on route as we speak."

"Is she breathing?"

"A little I think... I don't know... My God!" Then suddenly Rachel hears the paramedics.

"They're here. I got to go." Rachel hangs up. The paramedics load up Santana and rush her to the hospital than straight into the ER as Rachel waits in the waiting room.

~35 Minutes Later~

The doctor came out and threw her cap on the ground which is never a good thing and walked towards Rachel.

"How is she?"

"It's best if we speak in here."

"But, how is she?"

"Mrs. Lopez your wife has suffered major damage to her head and lungs. I'm sorry to say, but she died on the operating table. We tried to bring her back, but unfortunately, it was too late, she was already gone. I'm so sorry for your lost."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, right this way." Rachel followed the doctor into a room, where Santana's lifeless body laid. Rachel broke down crying,

"No... No... No... Please don't leave me!" Rachel pleaded.

"What were you thinking, pushing me out of the way like that? It should have been me." Rachel will never know that it was her. Suddenly Lionel appears outside the hospital room and he says,

"Well done Santana, you have proven that you love Rachel without any doubt." He waves his hand at the breathing machine and it begins to beep. The numbers that signal Santana's heart rate begins to rise from one and higher. Rachel looks at this.

"Santana baby, that's it fight! Baby fight! Come on! Come back to baby... Please, baby fight!" Rachel pleads with Santana as her heart continues to raise until it was high enough and Santana opened her eyes. Lionel disappears back to heaven.

"Oh, baby thank God!" A nurse runs in and sees the miracle that just happened. The nurse checks Santana pulse and it's there, signaling that Santana is alive again.

"Someone must really like her up there. Your wife is extremely lucky." With that said, the nurse leaves the room. Rachel kisses Santana's lips and say,

"Don't ever do that to me again, I thought I lost you." Santana looks at Rachel and says,

"You're so beautiful." Rachel hugs Santana and cries.

"I love you."

~One Year Later~

Santana and Rachel are better than ever. Santana fired Quinn. Rachel gave birth to their son and Santana named him Lionel after the angel that gave her the life she dreamed about. It's Christmas morning and the three stockings hung over the mantel that read Santana, Rachel, and Lionel.

"Here's your mama." Santana turns around and sees her son.

"There's my papi! How you doing big guy." Santana asked her 6-month-old as she blows into his stomach, which makes him laugh. Santana hands the baby back to Rachel as she sets up the camera for their first family holiday picture. They set together after Santana sets it up, but nothing happens.

"What's wrong?" Rachel says through her smile.

"I don't know," Santana says through her smile.

"Do something," Rachel says as the baby start to cry a little. Santana goes to fix the camera and it flashes in her face, she sets the charge one more time capturing a beautiful family picture. Rachel writes on the cards before sending them out in the mail to family and friends

"From our family to yours happy holidays." Santana looks at her family and smiles as she blows a kiss up to the heavens. The day goes by as normal. Santana puts the sleeping baby in his crib as she lays on the bed behind Rachel holding onto her tight. Rachel turns and kisses Santana on the lips before saying,

"I love you so much, Angel."

"I love you too Star. Always and forever!" Santana replied as Rachel buries her head in Santana's neck going to sleep and Santana smiles as she looks at her son and wife as they slept so peacefully. Santana kisses Rachel's hair and slowly goes to sleep herself thinking that her life is finally as perfect as she dreamt it would be all those years ago, except this reality was better ... Much better!

The End!

 **A/N: Thanks again for reading this story. Stay tuned for more updates on my other stories. Please read and review. Until Next Time Goodbye!**


End file.
